


Rotisserie Kon

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon needs them both, he craves them both like thisKinktober 2019day 4 spitroasting





	Rotisserie Kon

The best after mission cool down would have to be this. Kon was over the moon his head was spinning from it. When this thing had started, he had never thought it would lead to this. What he thought about when alone with his lube and vibrators was his business and no one else’s except that here and now he really got a chance to say dreams really got to come through.

He had gone from blowing off steam with Jason to blowing Jason and then getting fucked by Jason. He had gone from messing around with Tim to Tim messing him up when tension was high and they both needed that clear head.

And Kon had gone from having them separately to the two of them wanting him together. it was ridiculous. He had no idea where else he could go from this. The way the allies of Batman usually were he had thought this would be a fantasy and nothing else.

Until he had seen Tim kiss Jason right before he reached for Kon he had never thought this had a chance. But he had seen Jason kiss Tim and Tim kiss Jason. He had seen them in their suits reach for each other. Fight back to back and topple each other in moments full of tension. It had made his throat tight and it had made him react because how could he not?

Tim and Jason. It was those two so of course he wanted and now he was being rewarded because now Kon could have the both of them together when he had never thought he would have the chance to. Things could be crazy like that but he was glad for it.

He guessed people on the outside wouldn’t get it. It was fine with him, these two got him and when Kon had to think about it he preferred these two to anything and anyone else. He knew others would look at him, look at Jason and Tim and make assumptions.

But those people did not know Tim at all and the few that did usually gave Kon a wide grin when they knew that Tim and Kon were messing around. It was not as if Tim wouldn’t bottom. He did on occasion and it blew Kon’s mind every time it happened.

It was just that Kon liked bottoming way more than he liked topping. He wanted to get fucked or he wanted to kneel and suck. It had been a surprise to him as well but now that there was Jason and Tim, that need that burned inside of hi could finally get sated.

“Focus.” Tim’s voice was amused as he patted Kon’s hair. “Lick around the shaft-“ He broke off to hiss loud and slow. “Like that. You’re good Kon. Lick around and move to the crown. Lift up your eyes.” Tim’s eyes were glittering sapphires before he glanced past him. “Admiring the view?”

“I was waiting on you.” The roughness of Jason’s hands were just like Tim’s. Working in Gotham took its toll and he could feel it, see it on their bodies. Kon’s head lifted when he felt Jason push against him. Just a tease, a reminder that he was there, slick hard and ready. “You were sweet talking him so I knew he forgot all about me.” Jason snickered before he thrust lightly. His cock did not push in it just pushed over where Kon wanted him.

“I taught him how I like it.” Tim was stubborn as Kon’s tongue moved over the head of his cock. The way that precum oozed from the tip. Tim was already feeling good but his voice did not shake or tremble. That perfect self-control that Kon loved so much. “And you’re just being mean.”

Kon could agree to that. The hot heavy pressure that remained just out of reach. He wanted to rock back and take as much as he wanted Jason to press forward. He sucked the tip of Tim’s cock into his mouth as he spread his legs further so he had the right position to lower himself.

“Eager.” Jason said softly as he reached under Kon. He teased Kon’s dripping cock with a laugh before his hands moved to his hips once more. “But I agree that we’ve wasted enough time. Kon…” He said softly. “Stop teasing the princess and swallow already.”

“Who is a princess?” Tim muttered as he gently touched Kon’s face. Traced his fingers over Kon’s cheek and closed eyes. “Take a bit more Kon. That’s it.” Tim’s voice lowered as Kon sucked past the head. “Keep going, take it into your mouth, your throat. It’s so warm.” His voice hitched as Kon reached the halfway point. “Can you feel him Kon?” Tim said softly. “Can you feel Jason?”

If he had been able to answer he would have but Kon had to settle for opening his eyes and conveying his emotions that way as Jason finally began to press in. No matter how many times Jason did this, every time blew his mind away. It made his legs tremble it made Kon’s breath hitch as he was slowly spread open on Jason’s cock.

“Focus on pretty Timmy there.” Jason rasped as he pulled back a little before he slowly pushed back in. Kon shuddered at the thrust even as he focused on Tim again. He swallowed because he knew Tim liked that. Tim shifted then, moved from where he had been half sitting to a kneeling position. A position that let him look at Kon and look Jason in the eyes.

“I think you should focus on yourself.” Tim laughed softly as Kon whined around his cock. Jason was not all the way in but he was teasing. Short thrusts in and out quicker than before but not the depth that Kon wanted and not the speed either. “Fuck Kon.” Tim said softly. “Your mouth is so hot.” Kon shuddered at his tone. “So pretty and so hot.”

“And you enjoy fucking it.” Jason hissed as he pulled back. “So do I but Kon’s got a really nice ass.” He sighed as he finally sank in all the way. “I know all his best spots but I swear every time I find new ones. He’s so turned on getting to suck you and take me.”

“I know.” Tim laughed softly. “He’s so greedy isn’t he Jason?” Kon froze when Tim shifted shoving his cock the rest of the way into Kon’s throat. All he could do was tremble as swallow as he listened to the two above him kiss. “So greedy.” Tim said softly. “But good Jason. He’s so good.” Tim purred as he pulled away from the kiss. “He’s good for us isn’t he Jason”

“Yes he is.” Jason laughed softly as he pulled back. Tim did the same and when they thrust it was in sync not a second off. Kon’s cock spurted precum onto the bed and his vision went white. “He’s fucking perfect.” Jason’s hands traced over his hips. “Never would be able to find someone this giving and perfect.”

“Most certainly not in Gotham.” Tim laughed softly. “Kon.” He said softly. “The way that I showed you. You aren’t going to do it?” His question was a simple question but there was force behind it. Kon shivered a bit as he fought to gather himself. this in itself was a fight but one he could barely resist.

“For a bit.” Tim laughed softly. “Fuck us Kon.” He pulled back slightly his hand touching Kon’s hair. Jason did the same his fingers trailing across Kon’s hips and ass. “Show us what you want. Show us what belongs to you.”

“The two of you.” It was amazing his voice sounded normal. “Always get so carried away.” Kon balanced himself on one hand and with the other he cupped the base of Tim’s cock. He glanced over his shoulder to meet Jason’s eyes before he grinned and rocked back. He missed the first rock back and Jason slid over him but he got it perfect the next one.

Jason felt perfect. Kon swallowed as he gently teased himself. Got himself used to the rhythm before he returned to Tim’s cock. He sucked the tip until Tim’s hips shook. He ran his tongue under the underside and swallowed without warning.

Both of them shuffled closer when Kon was unable to swallow Tim fully and keep Jason inside of him. He muffled a laugh and instead rocked back against Jason until the man was swearing under his breath.

With Tim he toyed and played. He teased and sucked until Tim was trembling. Loud, quick sucks that did not need him to pull off for air. He rocked back against Jason until the man placed shaky hands on his hips.

The taste and feel of Tim on his tongue. The feel of Jason’s cock deep inside of him. Kon’s body was overwhelmed with the pleasure. Jason’s cock went deep and fucked all the places that Kon longed for. Tim’s taste and the feel of having him in his mouth while Jason’s cock and warmth spread him open. The longer he did it the more he trembled. His cock trembled and dripped with precum. It was a beautiful agony.

“Fuck.” Jason’s hands grabbed his hips and tilted him up just as Tim’s hands sank into his hair and tilted his head up. Tim’s smile was bright just as Jason’s laugh was. Both of them moved, with the same rhythm and intensity. Tim moved quickly and deeply seeking his pleasure just as Jason was.

The lid had come off. They moved together and Kon’s body reacted. He froze in place and took the two of them slamming into him. They rocked him with their force. Tim in his mouth and Jason deep in his ass. Both of it was overwhelming.

The feeling of Tim in his throat, the feeling of Jason in his ass. Jason was exploiting Kon’s body and the sensitive spots that he knew. He knew how to tilt his hips just right. He knew the long hard thrusts made Kon leak and tremble. The two of them were perfect.

Tim’s eyes were so dark they might as well be black instead of blue. Jason’s had to be the same. Kon felt tears leak out his eyes the closer to orgasm that he got. With every deep thrust he shuddered. They were in sync; they drove him higher and higher until he could only swallow and cum.

Tim’s loud inhalation warned him a second before he began to cum. He tried to pull out. A few shots got down Kon’s throat before Tim messily came over his face and neck. Jason on the other hand lasted a few more hard thrusts before his moan went straight to Kon’s stomach. Filled it with heat as Jason’s fingers curled and he came. Like Tim he tried to pull out but the damage was already done. A few spurts had been deep inside of Kon.

Kon shook before he slid to his side on the bed. He was catching his breath, trying to understand colours again as his two lovers caught their breaths. A few moments passed before they both reached for him.

“What a pretty mess.” Jason said softly as he reached for the spots that Tim’s cum had splashed. “You’re messy princess and possessive. You’re pent up?” He swiped away some of the cum on Kon’s neck. “Thicker than usual.”

“You should see his back properly before you want to point fingers.” Tim’s fingers trailed over Kon’s ass before they slipped between his legs. Tim gently opened him up thrust slow and deep before he removed his fingers. “You left a lot inside Jason.” Tim laughed softly. “And on his ass, his back too.”

“It’s a nice ass.” Jason murmured as he leaned down so that Kon could meet his gaze. “Now about the other princess. Have you joined us yet? Or are you still coming down from that?”

“When we recover.” Kon murmured. “Again, the exact same. Except… I wanna suck you instead Jason.”

“What a greedy princess.” Jason laughed softly. “But let’s clean you up and rest first.”

X

“Insatiable but we love him don’t we.” Jason watched Tim strap on his helmet. “He was really into it tonight don’t you think?” The way Kon had rocked back against them. Swallowed them down and peered up… fuck his body was tired that heat had no business being in his gut.

“Metropolis.” Tim shook his head as he straddled his bike. “He’ll tell us when he’s ready. For the time being we clear his head and we have his back. Because he always has ours.”

“I know that.” Jason sat back as Tim started his engine. “We got each other. All the other things we might have. We have each other.” Tim looked at him for a long time before he slammed his visor down and peeled out the parking lot. Jason sighed and stretched, spared a moment to look at the coming dawn before he reeved his own bike. He missed them already but tonight would keep him warm for a few weeks.


End file.
